Corey Feldman
| birth_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | occupation = Actor | years_active = 1974–present | spouse = Vanessa Marcil (1989–1991) Susie Sprague (2002–2009) }} Corey Scott Feldman (born July 16, 1971) is an American film and television actor. He became known during the 1980s, with roles in the Hollywood films Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter, The Goonies, Stand by Me, The Lost Boys, License to Drive, Dream a Little Dream, and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Early life and career (1970s–1980s) Feldman was born in the Chatsworth district of Los Angeles, California, the second of five children of Sheila (née Goldstein), his childhood manager, and Bob Feldman, a musician who eventually owned his own talent agency aimed at modeling other children's careers after his son's. Feldman was raised Jewish. He has an older sister Mindy, a younger sister Brittnie and two younger brothers, Eden and Devin. Feldman started his career at the age of three, appearing in a McDonald's commercial. In his youth he appeared in over 100 television commercials and on 50 television shows, including "Mork and Mindy", "Eight is Enough", and "One Day at a Time". He was also in the TV show Cheers, playing a Little Leaguer coached by Coach. He debuted in the films Time After Time and The Fox and the Hound, for Disney. He then went on to star in 15 #1 movies in a row. These movies included Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter (1984),"Gremlins" (1983), The Goonies (1985), and Stand By Me (1986), alongside River Phoenix, Wil Wheaton, and Jerry O'Connell. In 1987, Feldman appeared with Corey Haim in The Lost Boys. This film marked the first on-screen pairing of Feldman and Haim, who became known as "the two Coreys". The pair went on to star in a string of films including License to Drive (1988) and Dream a Little Dream (1989). In 1989, Feldman appeared in The 'Burbs opposite Tom Hanks and Carrie Fisher. 1990s Feldman began the 1990s providing the voice of Donatello for the first Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles live-action film. After a public battle with drugs, Feldman fought to re-establish his life and career by working with teens, starring in several lesser-known films, and branching out with an album of New Jack Swing music, entitled "Love Left". He returned to the big screen with Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III where he again did the voice of Donatello, re-teamed with Corey Haim in Blown Away, and starred in the Richard Donner/Robert Zemeckis/Joel Silver film Tales From The Crypt Presents: Bordello of Blood, opposite Dennis Miller. In the late 1990s, Feldman starred in the CBS series Dweebs and then released his second album, Still Searching for Soul, with his band Corey Feldman's Truth Movement. In 1999, Feldman appeared in New Found Glory's "Hit or Miss" music video as Officer Corey Feldman. In 1999, he made an appearance in the TV show The Crow: Stairway to Heaven. 2000s In 2001, Truth Movement did its first tour across America playing 33 dates to sold out crowds. In 2002, Feldman released a solo album, Former Child Actor, and promoted it with a second US tour. In 2003, he appeared in the first celebrity-driven reality series The Surreal Life on The WB. On the show, he publicly married Susie Sprague. The next year, he made a cameo appearance in the film Dickie Roberts: Former Child Star starring David Spade. He appeared in the Moby music video "We Are All Made Of Stars". In 2005, Feldman made his stage debut in the positively reviewed off-Broadway play Fatal Attraction, a Greek Tragedy, a parody of the seminal 1987 film Fatal Attraction directed by Timothy Haskell. Feldman played the lead character, named Michael Douglas (as opposed to Dan Gallagher, the name of the character played by Douglas in the original film). Feldman appeared in the theatrical release My Date with Drew and is currently the voice of "Sparx-77" in the Toon Disney/ABC Family series Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!. In 2007, Feldman and Corey Haim began a non-scriptedcoreyfeldman.com - News/Updates Visit COREYFELDMAN.NET reality TV show entitled, The Two Coreys, on the A&E Network. Haim and Feldman began taping on December 4, 2006. The show premiered on July 29, 2007. In the winter of 2007, Feldman's new film, Terror Inside, was released after the premiere of the A&E show. It was filmed in the Greater Orlando area by Minott Lenders, an independent film company based in Florida. The offbeat horror film also stars his wife Susie, Tanya Memme (A&E's Sell This House), and Chad Jamian Williams. In January 2008, Feldman, his wife, and Haim started production on the second season of the television show The Two Coreys. Feldman was also Executive Producer for both seasons. On July 29, 2008, Warner Premiere released Lost Boys: The Tribe, a sequel to the 1987 horror film The Lost Boys, on DVD and Blu-ray. In the film, Feldman reprises his role of vampire hunter Edgar Frog. Feldman's other acting work for 2008 included Lucky Fritz and The Adventures of Belvis Bash - a war comedy. He now is the lead singer in the band "The Truth Movement." Personal life He married Vanessa Marcil, the couple divorced in 1993. He met Susie Sprague in a nightclub in January 2002. They married on October 30 that year, on the final episode of the first season of The Surreal Life. The ceremony was co-officiated by a rabbi and by M.C. Hammer, an ordained minister. Hammer and Mötley Crüe bandmember Vince Neil, both fellow Surreal Life castmembers, performed at the reception. Also in attendance was former child star Rick Schroeder. They have one son, Zen Scott Feldman, born in August 2004. In October 2009, the couple split after 7 years of marriage. Later that month, Sprague filed for divorce, citing irreconcilable differences. She is seeking full custody of their son, with Feldman having visitation rights. She is also seeking spousal support. Feldman seeks joint custody and wants the court to block Sprague's spousal support demand. Feldman is a vegetarian and an animal rights and environmental activist. He is a spokesperson for PETA, Farm Sanctuary, The Humane Society, MoveOn, and Greenpeace. He was awarded the Paws of Fame Award by the Wildlife Way Station for his dedication to animal rights.coreyfeldman.com - News/Updates Feldman was honored in 2004 with a Former Child Star Lifetime Achievement Award and was ranked #8 on VH1's Greatest Kid Stars in 2005. He also won the Crystal Reel Award for Best Actor for his work in 2007's "Terror Inside" at the 2008 FMPTA Awards. Sprague and Feldman received the duo of the year award at the 2008 FOX Reality Really Awards. Filmography Features *''Time After Time'' (1979) *''The Fox and the Hound'' (1981) (voice) *''Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter'' (1984) *''Gremlins'' (1984) *''Friday the 13th: A New Beginning'' (1985) *''The Goonies'' (1985) *''Stand by Me'' (1986) *''The Lost Boys'' (1987) *''License to Drive'' (1988) *''The 'Burbs'' (1989) *''Dream a Little Dream'' (1989) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (1990) (voice) *''Edge of Honor'' (1991) *''Rock 'n' Roll High School Forever'' (1991) *''Blown Away'' (1992) *''The Magic Voyage'' (1992) (voice) *''Meatballs 4'' (1992) *''Round Trip to Heaven'' (1992) *''Stepmonster'' (1993) *''National Lampoon's Loaded Weapon 1'' (1993) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III'' (1993) (voice) *''Lipstick Camera'' (1994) *''National Lampoon's Last Resort'' (1994) *''Maverick'' (1994) *''Voodoo'' (1995) *''Dream a Little Dream 2'' (1995) *''A Dangerous Place'' (1995) *''Bordello of Blood'' (1996) *''South Beach Academy'' (1996) *''Red Line'' (1996) *''Busted'' (1997) *''Evil Obsession'' (1997) *''The Waterfront'' (1998) *''Strip 'n Run'' (1998) *''Storm Trooper'' (1998) *''She's Too Tall'' (1998) *''Born Bad'' (1999) *''The Million Dollar Kid'' (2000) *''Citizen Toxie: The Toxic Avenger IV'' (2000) *''Seance'' (2001) *''Porn Star: The Legend of Ron Jeremy'' (2001) (documentary) *''My Life as a Troll'' (2001) *''Bikini Bandits'' (2002) *''Pauly Shore Is Dead'' (2003) *''Mayor of the Sunset Strip'' (2003) (documentary) *''Dickie Roberts: Former Child Star'' (2003) *''Serial Killing 4 Dummys'' (2004) *''My Date with Drew'' (2004) (documentary) *''No Witness'' (2004) *''The Birthday'' (2004) *''Space Daze'' (2005) *''Terror Inside'' (2007) *''Cluster'' (2008) *''Lost Boys: The Tribe'' (2008) *''Hooking Up'' (2009) *''Lost Boys: The Thirst'' (2010) Short Subjects *''Project Redlight'' (2002) *''American Fame Pt. 1: Drowning River Phoenix'' (2004) Television work *''Willa'' (1979) *''The Bad News Bears'' (1979–1980) *''Love, Natalie'' (1980) *''How to Eat Like a Child'' (1980) *''Father Figure'' (1980) *''The Kid with the Broken Halo'' (1982) *''Madame's Place'' (1982–1983) *''Cheers'' 1983 (guest role as "Moose" in season 2 episode 8 "Manager Coach") *''Still the Beaver'' (1983) *''Exile'' (1990) *''Dweebs'' (1995) (canceled after 10 episodes) *''Sliders, episode "Electric Twister Acid Test" 1996/1997 *''Legion'' (1998) *''Big Wolf on Campus, episode "What's the Story Mourning Corey?" (1999) *''Sonic Underground'' (1999) (canceled after 40 episodes) (voice) *''Lovesick'' (2001) (unsold pilot) *''The Surreal Life'' (cast member in 2003) *''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!'' (2004–present) (voice) *''Puppet Master vs Demonic Toys'' (2004) *''Robot Chicken'' (2007) episode "Federated Resourses" *''The Two Coreys'' (2007–2008) References External links * Official Corey Feldman Website * * When Young Stars Burn Out MSN Movies Category:1971 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century actors Category:21st-century actors Category:Actors from California Category:American child actors Category:American film actors Category:American film producers Category:American Jews Category:American television actors Category:American television producers Category:American vegetarians Category:American voice actors Category:Jewish actors Category:Participants in American reality television series Category:People from the San Fernando Valley de:Corey Feldman es:Corey Feldman fr:Corey Feldman it:Corey Feldman nl:Corey Feldman ja:コリー・フェルドマン pl:Corey Feldman pt:Corey Feldman ru:Фельдман, Кори fi:Corey Feldman sv:Corey Feldman